Ed Edd n Eddy Elementary orbs adventure
by victor157
Summary: When a new guy arrives at the cul-de-sac he pays the eds a visit after that strange stuff began to happen
1. The New Guy

Ed Edd n Eddy:The elementary orbs adventure

Chapter 1:the new guy

In an sunny day the eds were testing a new Eddy scam,this time they were selling toy weapons made of wood,rust metal and every kind of junk they find in the junkyard,when Jhonny show up he asks Plank.

Jhonny:yo buddy do you know what those three are doing cause I dont?

Eddy:glad you asked Jhonny boy how about having your own toy gun we have handguns,rifles,machine guns.

Jhonny:no thank you,Plank aways say,guns are for bullies.

Then Jhonny walks away with a dumb smile on his face,after some time the eds saw a movin truck and a black car behind it and from the car got out a red headed boy wearing a black tank top and blue jeans when he saw the eds he walked to them.

?:hey there who are you guys?

Edd:um...Im Eddward with two ds but you can call me Double D,and these are my friends Ed and Eddy.

?:pleasure to meet you my name is Simon I will start to live here now that Im 17,all alone,the paradise.

Edd:your parents let you live alone in that age!

Simon:hey Im 17 not 5 years old.

After this his face became more serious

Simon:I just wanted to warn you that after this night your lives will change a lot.

The eds became surprised after hearing this,Simon just walked away back to his house and the eds were really scared until Ed broke th silence.

Ed:cool he remembers me of an alien from the movie the attack of the aliens from planet tofu,the revenge`

Edd:Ed is right Eddy what kind of person say something like that?

Eddy:who cares he just wants to scare us cause our lives will be the same thing for ever,lets close this gun shop now I noticed that this plan was ridiculous.

After closing their gun shop and trowing it back in the junkyard they walked back to the cul-de-sac and met up with Simon again.

Ed:HI SI!

Edd:Simon can you explain me this fact of our lives changing a lot Im worried.

Simon:well lets say that if anything strange happens just go to my house and we will talk there.

With that said Simon walked away leaving the eds again Ed was exited but Eddy and Double D were worried. 


	2. The Elementary orbs

chapter 2:elementary orbs

With the arrival of night the eds were on their houses Eddy and Double D were already sleeping but Ed was awake and watching his monster movies,when the movie was over ed heard a sound from his sister Sarah bedroom wich got him confused because Sarah was in her best friend house Jimmy then ed got out of his confi chair and went to Sarahs room,when he entered he saw a green box upside her bed, the box was decorated with golden lines.

Ed:cool why didnt Sarah told me she had such a beautyful box?

Then out of the nowhere letters began to form in the box,while that hapened in Eddys house he heard a sound coming from the kichen.

Eddy:mom enough with the noise in there will ya!

Then he remembered that his mother and father were out in a date,Eddy then got a baseball bat in case it was a bandit and went to the kichen,when he arrived there there was no bandit just a red box.

Eddy:whats this doing here,i never saw this before?

When Eddy saw on top of the box letters were forming on it,now on Double Ds house he heard an sound coming from the bathroom,  
>he got scared and got his cactus Jim to hit whatever it was,when he arrived he only saw a blue box in the toilet,when he picked it up to examine it he found letters forming in the top,it was a charade it read"it is wet and cures thirst"Double D being the most smart he was the first to answear.<p>

Edd:WATER.

Sudenly the box opened by itself showing to him a blue sphere,when he grabed it his entire hand became wet,he found it strange to believe but then he remembered what Simon said to him,he put the sphere back in the box and took it to his room,back to Eddys house he saw the charade that was"its hot and dangerous but sometimes it saves lives".

Eddy:FIRE.

Then the box opened to show him a red sphere he grabed it with dollar sings in his eyes.

Eddy:woah this jeawel can earn me lots of cash!

When he grabed it his hand started to heat up but it didnt hurt, he then put the sphere back and closed the box and hid it in his room,back with Ed he was saying a lot of random stuff to solve the charade"whats dirty and brown and can form mountains".

Ed:gravy?chiken?buttered toast!EARTH?

With the last one he got it right the box opened and a green sphere was inside.

Ed:ohhhhhh,shiny.

when Ed grabed it he felt sand touch his hand,he then began to wonder why Sarah would have a dirty stone in her room,when he though about Sarah he remenbered that she said"if you touch anythin in my room you better start diging your grave",with that in mind Ed quickly put the sphere back in and ran to his room,meanwhile in Simons house.

Simon:it has begun. 


	3. We Have Powers!

chapte 3:we have powers!

in the morning Ed was waking up after a long rest when he heard heavy footsteps,Sarah was back.

Ed:ITS SARAH!

Ed hid below his bed and the footsteps became louder until finally Sarah kicked the door down,Sarah knowing how her brother was a coward she got him from below of his bed.

Sarah:ED!what did we talked about leaving one things in the others room!

Then Jimmy entered the room with the green box.

Sarah:if I catch another of your stuff in my room,you already know what will happen.

Sarah then gave Ed the box and got out.

Ed:WOOHOO I GOT A PRETTY BOX!

In the midle of the cul-de-sac Double D and Eddy were waiting for their dumb friend to go to school.

Ed:hey guys look what Sarah gave me!

Ed then shows his box to his friends.

Eddy:hey you got one too!

Edd:hey me too!

Eddy and Double D show their boxes.

Edd:this must be the strange thing that Simon mentioned,after school we will go to his house.

When the eds arrived at school the first class was gym class they were going to play dodgeball,Double D was scared and Kevin was ready to hit the dorks with his most powerful trow,the game started and Eddy had the ball.

Eddy:this ball is going to burn everything up!

With that said Eddy trew the ball with all his streght and the ball was set ablaze and going directly to Kevin.

Kevin:WHAT THE FUCK!

It was close that he evaded the ball on time Eddy got surprised as well but then he felt the smell of something...burning.

Eddy:AAHHHHHH!my hand is on fire!

Edd:EDDY!

Double D streched his hand to help Eddy but then a water jet came out of his hand and hit Eddy putting the fire out.

Edd:what!how can this be!

Sarah:ED!

Sarah came in without seeing what hapened.

Ed:Sarah!

Sarah:I want that box back now!

Ed:but you gave it to me.

Sarah:that was before I saw you playing with tha jeawel,now GIVE IT BACK!

Ed looked at his friends.

Ed:NO!

Sarah getting furious about this she jumped at Ed and was about to punch his face,Ed protected his face with his arms and closed his eyes waiting for the pain but he didnt felt nothing,when he opened his eyes he saw Sarah rolling on the ground whining in pain.

Sarah:OUCH!my hand it looks like I punched a rock!

Ed then looked at his arms and saw that they became stone,then slowly they were coming back to normal.

Ed:we have powers guys!

Eddy:shut up idiot.

Edd:this is not good,gentleman I sugest we hide these powers until the end of the class.

Ed and Eddy nodded in response,and the eds hid the powers during all the classes for the teachers not to end up calling the police or even worse,when the bell rang the class was over and the eds ran like hell to Simons house,when they arrived they knocked on the door and Simon answeared it.

Simon:hey guys whats up?

Ed:Simon we have powers!

Simon:heheheh seems that it really hapened,is there an very hiden place around here?

Edd:well in the midle of the woods there is a water hole were we can go.

Simon:that will do it lead the way Ill tell you guys the story. 


	4. The elementary guardians

chapter 4:the elementary guardians

While the eds and Simon walked to the water hole Simon was talking to them about the spheres.

Edd:Elementary Gurdians?

Simon:yes they were the creators of the elemental orbs that are the spheres on those boxes,let me tell from the very begin,  
>long ago in something like a thousand years ago,an explorer was searching a cave he found,there was darkness in every corner,<br>until he came to something like an altar with a black sphere on it,when he touched the sphere he felt a strange power in his body,but the power was too much for him to handle and it took over his mind and body turning him in an bloodthirsty demon,  
>he went to a small village and began to destroy it,the villagers tough it was the end of the world,but three mans came and fought with the creature,they controled six elements:fire,water,earth,wind,ice and electricity.<p>

Ed:cooooooooool!

Edd:Ed were are your manners!he is telling the story!

Ed:my manners i think i forgot them at home.

Simon:its ok,now after defeating the dark creature they sealed him in a stone,then they feared that after they die their powers would fall on the wrong hands then they hid the orbs of wind,ice and electricity in three places around the world and they hid the orbs of their favorite powers:water,fire and earth inside three diferent boxes,then after 500 years the dark creature came back but the other three elementary guardians managed to defeat it again,and now after 500 years the orbs have chosen you guys to be their masters.

Edd:incredible

Ed:awesome

Eddy:we have arrived!

after 20 minutes of walking they arrived at the water hole(in the episode were they go hunt for frogs).

Simon:yeah this place will do,first show me your orbs.

The eds grabed their boxes and said the words.

Ed:EARTH!

Edd:WATER!

Eddy:FIRE!

The boxes opened to reveal the orbs.

Simon:great!now give them to me.

After the eds done that Simon grabed 3 small ropes and conected them with the orbs to form chokers,then he gave each ed the orb of their respective element.

Simon:now that you guys have your orbs you can manipulate your powers better,now lets begin your training,ed you first

Ed walked up while Eddy and Double D sat down on the ground.

Simon:ok Ed first hit your fist against the other.

Ed do as he was told and when his fists came into contact his arms became pure stone.

Ed:awesome,hey Simon can we name our powers?

Simon:sure I dont see why not

Ed:YAY!Im gonna call this golem arms!

Simon:ok now with your golem arms puch the ground

When Ed hit the ground giant stone spikes came out of the ground.

Ed:cool Im gonna call this powerfull spikes.

Simon:nice Ed you can rest now,Double D your turn.

Edd:ok lets get this over with.

Ed and Double D swich places

Simon:alright stretch the index and midle fingers on you right hand

As Double D streched his fingers a small water ball formed in the tip of his fingers

Simon:now find a target and do a movement as if you were using a whip

Double D looked at a three and when he done the movement the ball in his fingers stretched forming a whip and leaving marks on the three.

Edd:woah!incredible!

Simon:nice,now extend your hands in the water hole direction and think about the water doing something

Double D extended his hands in the water hole direction and tough about the water wrighting his name in the air,then suddenly the water began to lift and started to form an 'Eddward' in the air.

Ed:awesome!

Simon:very good Double D,you can rest,Eddy your turn.

Eddy:ok lets get this show on the road.

Ed:hey Double D can we put Poseidon in your attacks like,Poseidons whip!

Edd:umm that would be interesting.

Simon:ok Eddy ready?

Eddy:I was born ready!

Simon:nice now feel anger and then send it to your limbs.

Eddy tough about the bad stuff that happened to him once then his hands and feet began to catch fire.

Eddy:woah!this is so awesome!

When Eddy looked at the three Double D whiped he ran to it and started punching and kicking it like crazy until he broke the three in half.

Eddy:RAGE OF THE FLAMING LION!

Simon:show off,now put your hands together but leave a space in them and send your anger to them.

Eddy put his hands in the position and a fire ball formed in the midle of his hands a smile appeared in his face.

Eddy:COMET EDDY!

He made a haduken movement sending his "comet" to the sky.

Simon claped his hands in amazement.

Simon:incredible!you guys learned your powers very quicly,alright its already 7PM we can train until 8PM then you can go home,  
>alright I want you guys to do all that again ok,then we will rest for next days training ok?<p>

The Eds nodded in response,after some time the eds learned some new tecniches Eddy now can fire litlle fire balls from the tip of his fingers naming it "meteor barrage",Double D could make a strong water jet shot out of his hand "Poseidons canon",and Ed couldn't just turn his arms in stone but now his whole body "titans armor".

Simon:alright guys training is over you can go home now,next week will be hard.

With that the Eds went to their homes to rest.

Simon:I just hope we find them in time. 


	5. A sad goodbye

chapter 5:A sad goodbye

After an entire week of training the Eds were walking back home for a rest in the weekends but when they entered Eddys house they found Simon sitting down on the sofa eating nachos.

Eddy:Simon what are you doing in my house?

Simon:we gotta go.

Eds:huh?

Simon:the other elementary orbs are scathered around the world we gotta find them,and to do that we are leaving the cul-de-sac.

The Eds were shocked after hearing this.

Edd:we are leaving home!

Ed:ED CANT!if Sarah finds out she will tell mom and then Ill be grounded!

Simon:look it isn't going to be forever we will just go to different places,grab the orbs and come back.

Eddy:well i agree,but only one small detail you forgot,how are we going to find the orbs?

Simon:right ahead of you Eddy,here is a map of their location.

When the Eds saw the map there was nothing written on it until some letters apeared in a part of the map"wind orb in the..."

Edd:were is the rest?

Simon:it will show when we depart,what we should worry about is how we will get to these places?

Edd:I can build us a plane,how about it.

Simon:I knew you were going to construct something I left the pieces in the garage.

Edd:ok then we better start building it now.

The others nodded in response and went to the garage the door was open cause it was a lot of pieces,when they started to build the plane Jimmy and Sarah saw them and went to warn the others.

Edd:Eddy can you come here a minute?

Eddy:what is it

Edd:I need your fire to put this piece in place.

Eddy made a fire in the tip of his finger and burned the piece in place

Edd:ed can you bring me that hammer please.

Ed:okey-dokey!

Simon:so what do you guys think about your powers?

Eddy:completely amazing.

Edd:dangerous but useful.

Ed:here Double D.

Edd:thanks Ed.

When Double D began to hit the hammer in the plane to put some nails in place he reallyzped something.

Edd:hey did you noticed that Ed got up here fast and the stairs didnt made any sound?

Eddy:yeah how in the...

Edd:lets test,Ed!

Ed:what?

Edd:can you bring me that wrench!

Ed:if you wanted to see Double D you just had to ask.

The guys upside the plane were confused,but when Ed stretched his arms to the ground with closed fists then opened them a circle of dust formed around him,then sudenly a rock came out of the ground with Ed on top of it and started moving around,Ed created a way to fly.

Edd:amazing.

Eddy:when do I get to fly?

Simon:guys,we have company.

When the Eds looked outside they saw all the kids of the cul-de-sac on the garage door.

Kevin:whats happening here?

Simon:your friends are going away for some time.

Kids:WHAT!

Rolf:the ed boys are leaving.

Nazz:why?

While they still had time Simon explained all the details to the kids.

Sarah:my brother is leaving?

Simon:he has to.

Kevin:well we'r not happy nor sad,but we can help you build that plane.

Eddy:fine by me.

Ed:it will be fun Sarah!

Edd:the more the better.

And then the kids helped the eds to build the plane,Kevin and Eddy made the engine when it was done Rolf had put it in place,  
>Double D,Simon and Nazz were working on the plane tail,Ed and Jhonny were puting the landing wheels,and last Jimmy and Sarah were painting a beautyful bird and below it they wrote freedom the plane was outside the garage Rolf gave the eds some meat suplies,Sarah gave her brother a hug,Nazz kissed each Ed on the cheek,and Kevin shook hands with Eddy,after the gifts and the goodbyes the eds got inside the plane and flew away...never in history the cul-de-sac was this quiet. <p>


	6. LV Here We Come!

chapter 6:LV Here We Come!

inside the plane Double D was piloting,Simon was reading the map and Ed and Eddy were playing poker.

Ed:I win!

Ed shows his cards there was only a 10 of hearts and a 8 of clubs,while Eddy had a 9 of spades and a 9 of diamonds,and on the table was a 6 of hearts a king of diamond a 9 of hearts and a queen of spades.

Eddy:open your eyes lumpy I win.

Simon:yeah guys looks like we hit the bullseye,we are going to Las Vegas man!Double D step on it pal!

Double D flew the plane as fast as he could,after an hour of flying they finally arrived in LV and landed on the first building he saw,after getting out of the plane they took the elevator to go down.

Eddy:now were could it be?

Simon:let me see,acording to the map its in a place called Hurricane Casino.

Eddy:just our luck,how are we going to find one casino in the huge LV.

Edd:excuse me mister cop,could you tell us were is the Hurricane Casino?

Cop:sure just keep heading straight its 3 blocks ahead.

Simon:well that solves our problems.

Without more delay the gang headed directly to the casino,when they entered a guy gave Eddy some money.

Edd:remember Eddy we are here to find the orb not to play.

Ed:were is the orb?

Eddy:maybe with one of the chicks around here.

Simon:I dont think so.

Edd:what is it that you are holding?

Simon:this compass will lead us to the direction of the orb.

The gang followed the directions of the compass to the vip area wich was guarded by two giant bouncers.

Ed:woah how did these guys got so big.

Simon:the orb is in there but how are we going to get in?

When a bouncer saw the necklaces on th eds necks he went right to them.

bouncer:welcome,our master is waiting for you guys.

The gang was confused but didnt even care they found a way in the vip area,when they got in the boss room they saw an old guy with a long beard brown hair and some tiger striped clothes,and the orb was in his neck.

Anderson:ahhh welcome boys my name is Anderson owner of this casino,I been expecting you

Edd:well um thanks and...

Simon:cut the small talk we are here for the wind orb.

Edd:Simon were are your manners?

Simon:dont you see we fell into a trap!

Anderson:exactly I heard about those elementary orbs and whoever posses them will have powers beyond human imagination,GET THEM!

The guards jumped at the boys but...

Ed:GOLEM ARMS!

And with that both guards ended up with their faces marked.

Eddy:come on,you call that security.

With that said Anderson snaped his fingers and the walls of the room lifted showing 50 guards like the other two ones,they had the eds surrounded and were laughing and getting closer.

Simon:guys there is no escape,fight but dont kill!

Eds:right! 


	7. Casino Rumble

Chapter 7:Casino Rumble.

As the battle began the Eds were in a tight spot.

Eddy:METEOR BARRAGE!

Eddy's attack got a big part of the guards but there was still a lot more.

Edd:POSEIDON'S WHIP!

After sumoning his whip,Double D jumped and started spinning in the air in a horizontal line.

Edd:VORTEx OF JUSTICE!

Double D managed to knock out more guards than Eddy but there was still too many.

Ed:TITANS ARMOR!

The guards jumped at Ed but after they punched him they only got their hands hurt just like Sarah last time.

Ed:prepare to be terminated by Ed the rock titan!

With that battle cry the guards screamed like little girls and Ed began to beat the crap out of them,and no other guards were left standing.

Anderson:HAHAHAHAHA! nice battle that was,but I doubt you can get this orb from me,come out Diego!

Sudendly the cealing opened and a big muscular man came out,he was way bigger than the guards,he had a big mustache,was bald,  
>was wearing a white tank top and some green pants,he carried a big metal bar,and had a mexican accent.<p>

Diego:you putas(bitches) are fucking history!me cago en tu madres(I shit in your moms) assholes!get ready to die mammons(boys)!

Eddy:if he and Rolf were in a duel to see who can spell a lot of stupid stuff in other language,this guy would have taken the first place.

Edd:Eddy now is not the time to be...look out!

Diego had trown Anderson's desk at the Eds but they managed to get out without a scrach,Double D tried to whip him but Diego grabed the whip and trew Double D at the wall,Ed ran in his direction to beat him up but Diego ended up holding him by his head and lifting him up.

Diego:you think you can stand up to me cabron?you are just a fuckin sand next to me!

Diego taunted Ed and trew him in the ground and stomped him hard,Eddy tryed to fire his comet but Diego hit the ball with his bar like hiting a baseball and sending it back directly at Eddy's face knocking him down.

Diego:AHAHAHAHAHAHAH you putas dont even made tickles in me!

Edd:darn it,if we only had a way to take that metal bar out of his hands,wait thats it,Eddy come here.(whisper in Eddy's ear)

Eddy:woah nice one sockhead.

Diego:no plan can move this wall mammons!

Eddy:oi diego!mira su besta yo soy belo and soy sexy and solto mi longos cabelos al vento.(look jackass Im handsome and sexy and I trow my long hairs to the wind)

Diego:hey dont talk about me bald head cause Im belo and sexy too.

Eddy:yes tu s bombado(you're big) to the sides.

Diego:CALA TE!(SHUT UP)

Eddy:tu s bald babuino bombado.(you're a big fat bald baboon)

Diego:now you made me angy you crazy puta!

Covered in rage Diego trew his metal bar at Eddy but ended up missing him.

Edd:Ed now!

For Diego's surprise Ed was behind him and with his hands clasped together,and delivering the finishing blow to the "gringo's" head knocking him out for good.

Anderson:NO DIEGO!

Diego fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Simon:yeah nice work guys!and now.

Simon starts walking in the direction of the scared Anderson.

Anderson:please dont hurt me I beg you!

Simon:give us the orb and no one else gets out hurt.

Anderson takes the green orb out of his neck and give it to Simon,right after Simon gets the orb he stares at Anderson for a minute

Simon:BOO!

Anderson starts to scream and hide behind his sofa,while the gang starts laughing at him.

Simon:come on guys lets go.

After the Eds get back to the building their plane was,for their bad luck it was closed.

Eddy:what closed!

Edd:now what?

Ed:hmmmmm...OH Ive got an idea what about I create a rock and lift us up to the plane.

Edd:great plan Ed on with it then.

Ed then created a rock big enough to fit the whole gang and flew it to the top of the building, after arriving there Ed suddenly passes out.

Simon/Eddy:ED!

Edd:its ok he just passed out,he must have been tired after taking us up here and fighting Diego,lets let him rest for a while.

Simon then carry Ed to the plane and man was he heavy Double D started the engine and flew away,Eddy and Simon were playing poker and Ed was resting in one of the seats,Eddy and Simon took a last glimpse of Las Vegas before going away.


	8. Like Penguins in the Refrigerator

chapter 8:Like Penguins in the Refrigerator.

while Eddy and Simon were bored,Ed sleeping and Double D driving,silence filled the air until Eddy came up with a question to help him pass the time.

Eddy:hey Simon were do you think the next orbs will be?

Simon:well the electricity I dont know,but the ice orb will surely be in a very cold place.

Edd:why dont you check the map?

Double D asked without taking his eyes off the way he was driving afraid not to crash the plane,Simon took the map and began to inspect it.

Simon:looks like we're going to find the ice orb in the north pole.

After hearing this Ed woke up imediately.

Ed:we're going to Santa Claus's house!

Ed started to jump all aroud the plane like a kid going to a toy store,however Eddy wasn't that happy.

Simon:something wrong Eddy?

Eddy:no its just that I hate cristmas,all I get are only clothes.

Ed:because Santa knows you're a naughty boy.

Ed said while poking Eddy in his forehead,getting him angry and tried to bite his hand off.

Eddy:Santa dont know anything!

Ed:NEVER SAY THAT EDDY!

Ed screamed claping Eddy's mouth.

Simon:relax Santa can be a very good person he dosen't care for what the others say about him.

Eddy:how do you know that?

Simon: lets say Im a known friend of Santa.

After some hours of flying they finally arrived at their destination,everybody got out with their winter clothes,Double D with his bunch of sweaters and jackets,Ed with his bonnet,Simon had a blue sweater and brown pants and Eddy had his normal clothes.

Edd:Eddy you're going to catch a cold!

Eddy:relax sockhead I can control the fire remember,I dont feel cold,so what now?

Simon:we follow the compass.

Ed:straight to Santa's house!

After what seemed like an eternity of walking in a cold to the maximun place,they arrived in a little house full of cristmas decorations,Simon was about to open the door when a giant snow ball hit him straight in the head,the Eds looked at the direction were the ball came from but only saw a silhouet of a thin woman carrying something.

Simon:DAMMIT!Mrs Claus its me Simon!

Mrs:oh Im sorry dearie I thought it was a bandit.

The Eds were surprised to see the own Santa Claus's wife right in front of their eyes,but she was way diferent than they though she was wearing a big brown jacket with a red scarf and some red pants with brown boots,but the strange was:she had a beautiful face and long blonde hair.

Mrs:we were waiting for you please come in.

She said opening the door and going inside when Simon and the Eds got inside they got a big surprise they saw the whole toy factory,  
>that sight got the Eds with jaws hiting the floor.<p>

Mrs:hey boys over here!

They saw her at a big double door,after she opened the door and the gang got inside she said while closing the door.

Mrs:good luck on the test boys.

Edd:wait what test?

Before he could get an answear the door was closed.

Ed:awww...Im never good at tests.

Eddy:I hope its an easy test.

After walking the hallway they entered an office and in the midle was a man in a black tuxedo with long white hair tied and was checking some kind of list.

Simon:Santa you got guests.

Santa:ahhh Simon come on in,I see you have the elementary guardians with you.

Edd:you are Santa Claus?

Santa:the one and only.

Eddy:woah way diferent than I thought.

Santa:oh Im sorry do you think I would be like...this.

Sudendly a vortex of snow started to form around Santa and his apearence changed in the Santa Claus everybody knows and love.

Santa:HO HO HO!have you been a good kids this year?

The vortex came back and he turned back to his other form.

Santa:I can turn into any form I want,and speaking of what I just said let me see if you are on the list boys,your names please?

Edd:Im Eddward but my friends call me Double D.

Ed:my name is Ed.

Eddy:Eddy is the name scaming is my game.

Santa:Ed,Double D and Eddy...the three of you are on the list

The Eds cheered with joy after hearing this.

Santa:I believe you came here for this right?

Santa took off the ice orb from his neck it was a beautyful white color.

Edd:yes that's exactly it,so can you give it to us?

Santa:yes,however you will need to go trough a test first.

Eddy:the one your wife mentioned?

Santa:yes.

Santa went to a lever in the wall and pulled it down opening a hole on the ground and the eds except Simon fell screaming from the tops of their lungs until they landed face first on the snow when they looked were they landed they were in some kind of colosseum after some time Santa apeared dressed up in a toga and his elfs were cheering on the stands

Santa:if you boys want the Ice orb then you will have to fight for it,show what you got boys,ladies and gentlmen the elementary guardians!

The croud went wild and the eds knew that they were going to have to fight if they wanted to get the orb.

Santa:let the games begin! 


	9. Winter Gladiatorial Games

chapter 9:Winter Gladiatorial Games.

"Let the games BEGIN!"Santa screamed anouncing that the fighters should get ready for the battle"The first oponent you shall face is the great creature of the North Pole...Power the yeti!"

After Santa screamed the creature's name it got on stage,Power was some kind of giant gorila like creature with white fur and gray-ish black skin with eyes white like his fur"t-t-t-The Abominable Snow Man!"Eddy said scared like he was kid looking at a zombie.

"Now who shall face the strong Power?"Santa asked looking at eds waiting for an answear,"I will!"Ed screamed without any fear of getting squashed like a bug by the giant monster,"Okay Ed you have your fun,sockhead and I will wait at the side lines"Eddy said while cowering behind Double D,the giant monster roared at Ed's face but he didn't minded and roared back at the creature.

"FIGHT!"Santa screamed giving the signal for the battle to start,Ed sumoned his Golen Arms for the battle,Power tried to send a punch at Ed but he grabed hold of the creature's arm before he could get hit and trew the yeti directly at the colosseum walls making it scream in pain,"ROOOOOOOOAAAAARGH"Power now was more angry than before,with his two fists he hamered the ground sending a big snow wave at Ed.

Before the wave could hit Ed he stomped hard on the ground with his foot letting out the scream of a new power"Protective Mountain!"a huge rock appeared infront of Ed spliting the wave right in front of him without sufering any damage,the mountain sunk back to the ground,  
>seeing this chance Power charged directly at Ed wich was there staring at the sky.<p>

"Heads up Lumpy or you will become pancaque"Eddy tried to warn his dumb friend,but it was too late Power grabed hold of Ed and then trew up to the sky and was about to slap him to the ground,however Ed had an Ace up his sleeve and turned his whole body in stone,when Power had hit Ed he felt a big pain in his hand and on the area Ed has crashed no one could see him but suddenly from there came out a blur of green and brown that was going directly at the yeti hiting it straight in the face knocking it out with a huge mark on its forehead.

The blur revealed itself to be Ed in his Titan Armor power in his crash site was a big stone spike pointing to were Ed was sent and then Ed roared"Destructive Rock Canonball"Power fell with a loud "THUD" and Ed landed on his feet.

"Power is down the winner is Ed"Santa screamed to the croud making the croud go wild"buttered toast"Ed said dumbly while adjusting his orange hair that was messed up because he had hitted Power head first,Eddy and Double D went to congratulte their dumb friend as Simon cheered for them in the croud seats"that's it boys give it to em!Show Santa Claus that you're no weaklings!".

After Eddy and Double D finished congratulating Ed,he went to the side lines and sat on a beach that was next to an enormous gate,  
>while Double D and Eddy waited for Santa to give the order"which one of you shall take on the next oponent!"Santa asked out loud.<p>

"Sockhead wants to go next Santa!"Eddy screamed pushing his friend forward surprising him.

Double D shivered so much that he couldn't scold Eddy for the moment"Then its decided Double D will fight with one of the guardians of my house...Blizzard the snow man!"the croud cheered so loud that it could break a glass,from the gate that Ed was sitting beside(with Eddy too)a snow man got out his body looked like he had spent weeks on the gym lifting weight"FIGHT!".

Blizzard charged at Double D while he sumonned his Poseidon's Whip to fight,Double D tried a strike but his whip froz upon contact with the snowmans body and breaking in half,Double D then tried the Poseidon's Canon but the water jet froze in mid air and Blizzard was getting closer,Double D was brainstorming on what to do next but he didn't had time to train for new powers so he had to think fast.

Taking advantage of the situation Blizzard jumped high in the air and turned his whole body in an anvil that looked like it could weight 10 tons and started to fall aiming for poor Double D,panicking Double D started to run out of the way before the creature landed,fortunately he got out from below the anvil however when Blizzard crashed he made a strong quake that shook the entire colosseum making Double D trip and fall face first in the snow.

"Sockhead behind you!"Eddy warned his friend because after turning back to normal the snow man started to spit bullet shaped ice at Double D like he had a machine gun in his mouth.

Double D was scared but then an idea came to his mind,he used his water technique to create a water wall in front of him"Defensive Wave"the wave got some of the bullets but then froze on its place turning into a ice wall that started cracking because the other bullets were hitting it hard and was about to break,if Double D didn't jumped out of the way he would have become swiss cheese.

"Darn it he is strong"Double D cursed under his breath and was starting to get tired,for his surprise when Blizzard was about to spit another ice bullets barrage he was out of ammo and nothing came out of his mouth.

"Whats wrong snowy run out of ice cubes!"Eddy screamed from the bench and it gave Double D an idea,"Eddy remind me of thanking you later"Double D made a run directly to the snowman catching his attention,he turned his right hand into a sword and was about to stab Double D with it but Double D jumped on the sword and used his momentum to jump high in the air and put his plan to use"Poseidon's Cannon"Double D surrounded the snowman in water and using the low temperature the water froze getting the snow man stuck inside a big ice mountain.

Blizzard tried to break the ice but it was too hard to be broken seeing that Blizzard could not fight anymore Santa anounced"The winner is Double D!".

The croud cheered loudly for the smart Ed's victory"That's it Double D you showed that snowman who is the boss!WOOHOO!"Simon screamed from the stands Double D blushed slightly for all the attention.

"Yeah Sockhead that was awesome"Eddy said.

"Well I couldn't have done it without your help Eddy,you gave me the idea"Double D answered.

"And you owe me for that so I'm gonna want a jawbreaker on you".

"Deal".

"Eddy you're up next so be ready because you will fight the north pole supreme guardian Artemis the ice eagle!"Santa screamed from his spot getting Eddy's attention.

Eddy walked to the middle of the colisseum all brave and fearless"This will be over soon they aways leave the weakest fighter for last"Eddy said for himself but after seeing his opponent come in flying he saw Artemis was an eagle made of ice and had the size of a 300 feet building"Or not...".

"FIGHT!"Santa gave the signal and Artemis made the first move by charging up and white ball at the tip of his beak and shooting out some kind of white lighting bolts.

"AAAHHHHH SHIT!"The beam hitted Eddy directly creating some smoke upon contact,after the smoke went away Eddy was alive but in front of him was a giant ice mountain,if Eddy didn't triped and fell back on his butt he would have become a popsicle by now.

Ed and Double D were stunned by such powerfull attack,Eddy got back to his feet and backed up a little he saw that this birdie's mean business so no more holding back for him it was time to go all out,he lit the fire on his hands and feet and charged to the attack he jumped up at the eagle and started punching and kicking it like there was no tomorrow,but sadly his attacks did nothing to the eagle not even tickles,Artemis used one of his wings to slap Eddy away and made him hit the ground hard,Eddy was wounded but he was still going to fight,Artemis started flapping its wings and its feathers came raining down on Eddy like they were very sharp arrows cutting Eddy a bit wich was starting to make him even more angry and his whole body even his clothes started to turn red and the snow around him started to melt dowm and the heat around the area started to raise more and more until something happened.

Eddy squated and gattered more anger then streched his body completely letting out the roar of a new power"Solar Explosion!"suddenly an explosion ocurred right were Eddy was and heavy smoke covered the battle ground and no one could see anything else there,when the smoke started to fade away the scene putted the whole croud in awe,in the colosseum battle ground Eddy standed there a little wounded by the last attack but Artemis was a different story the explosion ,melted a big part of him and he didn't had any strenght but it still tried to fight.

"Heh you're a stubborn dude,lets see if you survive this"Eddy joined his hands and prepared his"Eddy's Comet"after charging he launched his comet to the sky and the fireball stood there burning,Eddy with his arms still streched out closed his fists and separated his arms making his comet spread into a lot of small fire balls,after that he launched his arms in the direction of Artemis and the small balls became spikes and started raining on him like arrows"Fire Arrows Rain!"

The arrows pierced Artemis burning him and making him sream in pain as he melted more and more after the arrows finished raining Artemis's body was full of holes and it was obvious it couldn't fight anymore"Artemis is not in conditions of fighting anymore the winner is Eddy"Santa screamed and the croud cheered loudly for Eddy.

"Thank you,thank you!"Eddy screamed while bowing to the croud and striking up poses.

"You have proved you have enough ppower to be the elementary guardians you have now my respect!Honey please escort the guardians out of the colosseum!"Santa ordered his dear wife while she appeared from behind an hidden door in the colosseum and asked the Eds to follow her.

Now back in Santa's room Santa gave the ice orb to Simon"You boys have my trust now and the orb isn't the only thing you're getting out of here with"Santa went to his desk and puled out three cristmas gifts and gave one to each Ed.

"CRISTMAS GIFTS!"Ed screamed almost deafening everyone and tearing the box open and inside it was an big hammer in black and golden colors and a green jewel on the side of the its head"way cool!".

"That is the Cronos Hammer Ed an weapon from your ancestors use them well"Santa said,Double D was the next he slowly and carefully opened the box and got out a small staff Santa instructed Double D to twist it and the small staff streched out and turned into a trident"that is the Trident of the Oceans it shall help you have more control of your water powers"Eddy was the next he opened his box and got out a sword the only thing that caught their attention was the blade it was a strong red color"the Phoenix Blade is a sword that was created from the feather of the own creature".

After thanking Santa for the presents he instructed them to follow him to a place when they arrived it was some kind of hangar and their plane was there and it looked like it was good as new the painting remade and old pieces replaced by new ones,after the goodbyes the boys went away into the sky.

"They are very strong boys dont you think honey?"Mrs Claus asked her husband.

"Yes they really are going to save this world from chaos"Santa answered as he and his beloved wife saw the boys disappear in the blue sky.

YO guys sorry if I take some time to update the chapters but I promise I won't take too much time now kay well STAY TUNED YO! 


	10. ALOHA!

Chapter 10:ALOHA!

Back in the skies Ed and Eddy were killing time by playing their favorite game were Eddy tries to catch Ed,as Double D is flying the plane Simon offered himself for timing the game"come on guys I wanna see the winner"Simon screamed so that he could get both of them more excited,Ed used some rocks to block Eddy's path but he just cutted through them with his sword.

"Just try not to break the plane while you're at it"Double D warned worried about the situation on the back,he could hear Eddy screaming"TIME!"to show that he managed to get Ed stuck in one of his own rocks.

"4 minutes and 39 seconds,your new record Eddy,this surely is a good way of training"Simon said amazed.

"Why thank you,but I can't blame you I'm so good that even I surprise myself sometimes"Eddy said showing off.

"Buttered Toast"Ed said dumbly

"Shut up Ed,hey Simon were's the next orb"

"Let me see"Simon takes the map out of his pocket and starts reading it.

"So Whats our destination Simon"Asked Double D from the pilot cabine.

"Get your swimwears guys cause we are going to Hawaii"Simon said out loud.

Eddy was beyond happy when he heard the word "Hawaii""Oh yeah man,Hawaii the beach pardise were there is sun,sand and bikini babes"

Eddy said while he had thoughts of lots of pretty girls lying next to him,Double D flew the plane and in a mater of instantsthey were already flying on top of the beach,Double D landed the plane on a small forest that was near the beach and everybody got out,Ed was only in his under wear and his shoes,Double D had on a purple swim trunks with a life jacket,earplugs,noseplugs and googles,you could see sunscreen lotion all over his body,Eddy got out wearing some yellow and black swim trunks with the words "The Man"written in red on the left and Simon whore black swim trunks with a white dragon on the right.

"WOOHOO!Stay right were you are hawties big daddy is coming up!"Eddy screamed while he putted on sunglasses.

"Okay Simon,elementary GPS tells to go were?"Double D asked joking.

"We go right ahead"Simon said with the compass in hand,while they walked through the beach some people looked at the new group but what got most of the attention were the orbs hanging on the Eds necks,Eddy saw one girl looking at him and he took his glasses off and winked at the girl but all she did was give him the middle finger wich got him angry and he put his green tongue out grossing the girl and making her turn dark green because of his tongue,Eddy was confused as why the girl was grossed out.

"Woah check this jewel out!"The gang heard a guy say,it came from a croud of people near a wall,when they got close enough they saw a poster written"Band Competition!Big Prize"the gang saw that the prize was a spheral yellow jewel.

"That's it guys"Simon whispered to the Eds"that's the thunder orb"

"Cool its yellow"Ed said dumbly.

"It's the competition's prize so I believe we can only get it by winning it"Double D said thinking it would be impossible to win.

"Relax Sockhead we can win this thing easy"Eddy said with his hopes up,the Eds asked for information of were they could enter the competition and try and win the prize(sorry I mean to win the prize)after enrolling to the competition they just had to wait till tomorrow.

The gang went back to the plane to plan the music they were going to play in the competition"what about some classic music like Beethoven?"Double D asked.

"Nah way too boring"Eddy said annoyed.

"Oh oh how about Space Monkeys from "The Primate Assassins"it was cool"Ed offered.

"Say what?"Eddy asked confused.

"Hey I know what we could use"Simon said,after explaining the music to the Eds all left now was to get their instruments and wait,after going to the music store and buying the necessary instruments they whent back to the plane for a rehearse,they were ready,all left now was to wait for the big day,after spending all the money with the instruments the gang had to sleep in the plane.

Next day the competition day was today and the gang was more than ready and went to the show,the show was held in the middle of the beach and there were a lot of people"And now our jury the famous singer Annette Von Walker"the anouncer said as a beautiful lady appeared she had blond hair,was wearing a red dress and the electricity orb was hanging from her neck.

"There's our prize"Said Eddy eyeing the lady's necklace.

"Remember Eddy we need to concentrate"Double D said afraid that Eddy might do some kind of robbery.

"And now for our next band..."The announcer said signaling that it was the gangs turn"...a round of applause for the Lawbreakers"That was the bands name,after everyone got to their places Ed was in the drums,Double D was at the clavier,Eddy was the singer and guitarist and Simon was the back up singer.

"Alright!Let's ROCK N ROLL!"Eddy screamed at the mic as Ed hit the drumsticks making a "1,2,3"and the music started.

(Sould Out by Wakefield)

Eddy:**your form of jealousy is growing childish**

**it's annoying and i'm getting tired of it**

Simon:**you forgot the way to be yourself**

Eddy:**now your telling me i'm trying to be someone else**

Simon/Eddy:**so what if we lost our style**

**we're trying to make it worth our while**

**we're not doing this to prove anything**

Eddy:**watch the ice in my necklace bling**

Simon/Eddy:**we're in it for the money,all the groupie honies**

**we want your life,so we sold out**

**we wanted to be famous,with what god gave us**

**we sold our souls to the devil last night**

**and wrote this song(2x)**

**we sold out(2x)**

Eddy:**so what we won't make it anyway**

**that's too bad and we're sorry**

**so what you said what you wanna say**

"YOU GUYS SUCK!Lawbreakers!"Yelled a jealous singer from another band.

Simon/Eddy:**so what if we lost our style**

**we're trying to make it worth our while**

**we're not doing this to prove anything**

Simon:**check** **the sound**,**yeah we hold it down**

Simon/Eddy:**we're in it for the money,all the groupie honies**

**we want your life,so we sold out**

**we wanted to be famous,with what god gave us**

**we sold our souls to the devil last night**

**and wrote this song(2x)**

**we sould out(2x)**

As a slower instrumental part of the music went on,Eddy took the chance and winked at a group of girls making them go wild,the red dress lady noticed the Eds necklaces and had a mischievous grin on her mouth.

Simon:**we wont be around too long we're just a fad**

Eddy:**we don't care attention's what we never had**

Simon:**I'll sit here and wach the bills come rolling in**

Eddy:**one more time for all the kids**

Simon/Eddy:**we're in it for the money,all the groupie honies**

**we want your life,so we sold out **

**we wanted to be famous,with what god gave us**

**but we sold our souls to the devil last night(2x)**

Simon/Eddy:**and wrote this song(2x)**

**we sold out(2x).**

The music had ended by now and the croud was going crazy"They loved us"Double D said amazed by his work Eddy threw kisses to the ladies,Ed threw his drumsticks to the croud and they fought for them,Double D and Simon just bowed to the croud and went away Eddy was the last to get out of the stage since he was loving the attention.

"And now we have the result from lady Annette,now the winner is..."The gang was sweating cold because of the excitment.

"...The Lawbreakers!"The gang jumped and screamed of joy,some of the other bands went to congratulate them and the Eds went back to the stage were lady Annette awaited for them with a microphone in hand.

"That indeed was quite a show you guys had put in here,but I'll have to give the prize to you in my mansion"Annette anounced,

After the stage was colsed the Gang went to the lady's mansion along with her in her limousine.


	11. Never Trust the Rich

Chapter 11:Never Trust The Rich.

It didn't took long for the gang to arrive at the mansion,it was huge so big that the Eds even wondered how did this lady got so much money was she a famous singer for real or did she made records of other artists,whatever it was the gang was amazed at the huge mansion in front of them it had a fountain in the yard(a big one),when the gang entered the mansion they were even more amazed at the decorations.

"Would you mind waiting here for a moment?"Said lady Annette while she was halfway upstairs then stopped.

Double D saw the door still open"I'll close the door okay"He said but before he got to the door it had closed violently in front of him,he went to try and open it but was locked tight"What's happening here"He asked worried.

After some time Simon knew what was happening"Damn!we fell into a trap!"He screamed.

"WHAT!"The Eds said in at the same time,when they looked at lady Annette she was laughing with a wine glass in hand.

"I'm afraid you're right my friend,I made you win so that I could guide you here and get your power jewels"She said in an annoying tone.

"What jewels"Ed asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me!I'm talking about those jewels in your necks"She answered angry.

"Gravy".

"That's it no more games get them boys!"She ordered anger in her voice and a bunch of guys in black tuxedos with swords,nunchuks,chain sickles,staffs and knives came out of nowhere.

"Damn we're surrounded"Simon said worried.

"No worries,we can beat these guys,good thing I brought our stuff"after the show was over Eddy had brought a bag with him and inside were all their weapons,Eddy threw Double D his small staff and he twisted it making his trident come to life,then he threw Ed his hammer wich was a little too heavy but after grabing it Ed smacked one of the guards and sent him flying through the window,and last but not least Eddy took out his sword.

"Simon you better step back"Double D warned.

"It's okay I can take care of myself"Simon Said assuming fighting stance.

"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!"Ed sreamed while he smacked another guard on top of his head burying him under ground.

Double D strusted and sliced the guards destroying their weapons and causing nonfatal wounds but making sure they wouldn't get up to fight back,Eddy did the same but instead of using the sharp part of his blade he used the side of the blade to smack the guards unconsious,Ed was having a good time sending guards throught windows and burying them under ground.

Double D saw a bunch of guards coming up to him but he had an idea,he raised the sharp tip of his trident up high and shouted "Water Snakes!"The tips of the trident streched out and started swinging aroung like snakes that went cutting every guard in sight breaking their weapons and knoking them out.

Simon managed to steal one of the guards staffs and fought with them like a martial artist without breaking a sweat.

Ed stomped hard on the ground and an small rock mountain stood in front of him and he smacked it with his hammer scattering its pieces all over but before they hit the ground he stretched his arm in the direction of the rocks making them stop in mid air,then he clenched his fist and made a movement like he was pulling the rocks and lifted his hammer,the stones gattered around it and made the head get bigger"Golden Cronos Hammer Pound!"Ed roared while he smashed the giant hammer against the ground sending the guards up high and landing painfully on the ground.

Eddy was having a hard time with the blade using guards when he blocked one another tried to hit him from the back and it was starting to piss him off then he had an idea and focused his rage in the blade of his sword and the blade was lit on fire"Phoenix Rage!"Eddy said out loud and charged to the attack when he attacked a guard the guard's sword just melted upon touching Eddy's blade giving him the advantage.

Simon was surrounded but he took out a knive he was hiding in the back of his pants and started to fight with both the staff he had and his knive knocking out the rest of the guards leaving only lady Annette to take care of"You are next!"Simon said.

Lady Annette just laughed at that statement"you think I'm going to give up that easily"she said mockingly,the gang was confused for a moment but when she snaped her fingers a thunder bolt shot from her fingers and almost had hit the gang,after that she started snapping her fingers and laughing like a maniac.

The gang had some trouble dodging the lightning bolts coming from the crazy lady's fingers"Damn it the bitch lost it man"Eddy said almost being hit by one of the lightning bolts.

"Eddy whatch your language"Double D said for his loud mouth friend and Eddy just scowled,Double D was brainstorming hopping that an idea would come and for his luck he had the perfect plan"guys I have a plan!".

"Aways coming up with the plans eh Double D"Simon said impressed by the smart Ed's quick thinking.

"The plan is this,you guys try and distract her for me to get close,and I'll do the rest".

"Understood"the rest of the gang said toghether.

Ed trusted one of his hands on the ground and lifted up a big rock"Titan Throw"Ed said as he threw the rock at the crazy woman,but it did little cause she snapped her fingers and the rock was destroyed in one hit,but she didn't noticed that Eddy had sent an comet at the same time as Ed had threw his rock,she didn't had time to destroy it so she jumped out of the way.

"Surprise!"The lady heard coming from behind her and when she turned before she could do anything,she was splashed in the face by a lot of water courtesy of Double D.

After she came to her senses she was all wet"You bastard,do you know how much this dress costed"Annette said with anger in her voice and was about to zap anothe bolt at Double D,but when she snapped her fingers her whole body was shining with electricity and then she fell unconsious.

"Double D what did you just did"Eddy said in awe.

"Its easy Eddy when she snapped her fingers she launched a lightning bolt from them so I tought tha if her body were wet then when she snapped her fingers she would end up electrifying herself because water is a good energy conductor"Double D explained,Eddy managed to understand half of what he said,Simon understood every detail and Ed was just snoring away.

Simon went to the unconsious lady's body and took the necklace from her"And that makes three,we got all of them we can go home now" he said while walking out the door Ed(now awake) and Double D following behind.

"Eddy!"Double D screamed to his friend who was looting Annette's jewels"give them back and let's go"Eddy was forced to give back the jewels and go back to the plane empty handed.

When they arrived at the plane Eddy was silent for some reason"Whats wrong Eddy you were quiet all the way here"Simon asked and in response Eddy looked at him with a mischievous smile and spat two rings he had hidden in his mouth,one was a Jade and the other was a Ruby"Hehehe Eddy you sneaky son of a bitch"Simon said while Eddy tried on the rings to see how they looked on him while Double D drived the plane all the way back to the cul-de-sac.


	12. We're back

Chapter 12:we're back

Back in the cul-de-sac the streets were silent and no one was in sight but Sarah and Jimmy playing on the playground even though its hard to admit Sarah missed her brother and just Jimmy wasn't enough,without the Eds it was so silent and boring but Jimmy saw something strange in the sky"Sarah look!".

Sarah looked to see what Jimmy was pointing at and saw it was a plane made of cheap material like wood and junk pieces,the only difference was that it was looking a little better than before and it was some how familiar until she gasped and knew what was happening"They're back,they came back!"Sarah said out loud and went running back to the cul-de-sac to warn the kids that the Eds came back,Jimmy and Sarah kept screaming "they're back" to the whole cul-de-sac after five minutes all the kids were waiting in the center of the cul-de-sac the plane came to a stop right in front of them and almost ran over a squirrel in the road.

The kids went to were the plane's door was,it slowly opened and from inside the plane came out three familiar faces and a not so strange guy"The Ed boys have returned victorious!"Rolf screamed the kids cheered loudly,Sarah hugged Ed tighly,Rolf rubbed Eddy's armit (I forgot what he called it) and Nazz kissed Double D in the cheek.

"Hey this asks for a comemoration,party at my house at night!"Kevin screamed and the kids went back to their houses to get ready and night was getting closer,but the kids were so happy that they haven't seen the three familiar silhouetes in some bushes near there.

Night time

At Kevin's house some cool dancing music was playing Sarah was dancing with her brother, Kevin was the DJ on the party, Double D and Simon were talking and drinking Eddy was bustin a move disco style,there were jawbreakers,nachos,etc,but the party had a small interruption as the door was kicked open and the kanker sisters got in the house.

"Well if it isn't our boyfriends"Lee said with Marie and May right behind her.

"KANKERS!"Ed and Double D screamed together except for Eddy.

"Who are those?"Simon asked Eddy since he was the only one who didn't freaked out.

"These are the kankers,a bunch of anoying girls that think we are their boyfriends".

"And you are?"

"Hell no!I'd rather kiss Ed's butt than those kankers"

"That's no way to talk to your babe honey"Lee said while aproaching Eddy and got her face very close to his.

"Get out of my sight ugly bitch"Eddy said rudely.

"Hey who do you think you are to talk to me like that!"Lee lifted her arm and sent it to punch Eddy straight in the face,but he ducked and lit his fist and sent and upercut sending her straight in the wall"WHAT THE HELL!".

"I'm not the Eddy that ran away like before,I am Eddy the fire guardian!"Eddy finished his sentence striking a pose,Double D and Ed joined in as well.

"My name is Ed earth guardian!"Ed said also striking a pose.

"And I'm Double D water guardian,and we are"

"THE ELEMENTARY GUARDIANS!"All Eds said together while striking a pose were Ed is on the left with both his arms raised,Double D on the right and with his poseidon's whip out and Eddy in the middle with his fist still aflame and his other hand on his pocket.

"The what guardians?"May said confused.

"Whatever,you guys are going to pay for hurting me"Lee said with anger as she got up.

The kids got behind the food table and Kevin put on a fighting music so that the battle could get more awesome.

(Let it roll by Divine The Day)

**So you think you can shoot your mouth off**

**Well you Better wach your aim**

**Cause I know that you're in my house**

**You wanna stay you're gonna have to pay**

Lee charged at Eddy but he jumped over her making her hit the wall face first wich got her even more angry,making her try to kick him in the nuts but he blocked with his burning hand making Lee end up burning her shin.

**Try to hide but there's no way out**

**You're going down,You're going down(Bang,Bang)**

**Someone said you're feeling brave tonight(Step Up)**

**Do you really wanna cross the line(Right Now) **

**Go ahead and try to take whats mine**

**Let it roll,Let it roll,I'm Unstoppable**

**Let it roll,Let it roll,I'm Unstoppable**

**L****et it roll,Let it roll~**

Double D wasn't hurting Marie so badly he just used his whip to make her trip and to change her attacks direction,after she missed him for the fourth time she parted to an angry charge when Double D was about to get pounced he jumped out of the way and Marie fell right inside the punch bowl.

**How's that dirt fells in your mouth now**

**Tould you I was deadly like a snake**

**And I will strangle all your hopes now**

**And feed off of your mistakes**

**There was nothing for you to figure out**

**You're Going Down,You're Going Down(Bang,Bang)**

**Someone said you're feeling brave tonight(Step Up)**

**Do you really wanna cross the line(Right Now)**

**Go ahead and try to take what's mine**

**Let it roll,Let it roll,I'm Unstoppable**

**Let it roll,Let it roll,I'm Unstoppable**

**Let it roll,Let it roll~**

Ed was running around saying that his mother told him to never hit a girl,Sarah screamed to him"Ed mom said that you can beat girls up just don't hurt her too much"After that Ed summoned his Golen Arms and was about to pummel May and then the tables turned now May was the one who was running away.

**Try to hide but there's no way out**

**You're Going Down,You're Going Down(Bang,Bang)**

**Someone said you're feeling brave tonight(Step Up)**

**Do you really wanna cross the line(Right Now)**

**Go ahead and try to take what's mine**

**Let it roll,Let it roll,I'm Unstoppable**

**Let it roll,Let it roll,I'm Unstoppable**

**Let it roll,Let it roll~ (2x)**

When the music was over Eddy had knocked Lee unconcious with an straight punch,Ed hit May on top of the head making her fall to the ground senseless and Double D just got Marie tied up with his whip the kids cheered the Eds victory,Sarah and Rolf took the Kankers out and stuffed them inside the trash can then the party continued and everybody was having lots of fun.


	13. New Elements

Chapter 13:New Elements

Two days passed after the party and Simon asked the Eds to meet him in the training grounds,after the Eds arrived they didn't saw just Simon but all the kids of the cul-de-sac"What are they doing here?"Eddy asked.

"They asked me if they could watch our training sessions,and I said yes"Simon answered"Any problem?".

The Eds didn't had any problem so they continued their preparations for the training,Simon asked for the Eds to make a line in front of him he took out the orbs they managed to get along with three silver bracelets he got the orbs near the bracelets and a shiny light got everyone by surprise,when the light faded away he showed that the bracelets had changed to the same color of the orbs.

The croud was amazed by the sight,Simon went next to Double D and put the White Ice orb bracelet in his wrist"Double D I hereby declare you the Ice Elementary Guardian."He then went to Ed and put the Yellow Thunder orb bracelet on his wrist "Ed I hereby declare you the Thunder Elementary Guardian"And for last Eddy with the Light Green Wind orb"And Eddy I hereby declare you the Wind Elementary Guardian,congratulations guys you managed to become true Elementary Guardians"The croud cheered loudly"Now Let's begin the training".

Eddy went first while Ed and Double D sat with the croud"Alright Eddy very different from the fire element the wind element uses more calm than anger now breath deeply and think that you are as light as the air itself"Eddy closed his eyes to help him concentrate and let his inner calm(if he has any)take over his mind then all of a sudden he started floating.

"Awesome"Eddy said and started to fly around the sky having a lot of fun with his new found power.

"Alrigth Eddy now get down here"Simon ordered and Eddy did as he was told"Now stretch your arms back and launch the at the croud's direction"

Eddy prepared,a little hesitant he trew his arms forward making a Strong but refreshing gust of wind."Whoa this can be very usefull on hot days."

"Okay that's it you can rest now Eddy,Double D you're next!"Simon called out as Eddy and Double D changed places"now look at your hand and think of an object".

Double D looked at his right hand and thought of a sword in his hand,then suddenly he felt his hand getting cold and an ice sword formed on his hand"Incredible!"Double D said amazed by his new element, he swinged his sword around to check it for a moment until he though about letting go of it and the sword just became pure smoke in front off him.

"Well done Double D"Simon aplauded"Now put your hand on the ground and concentrate on that tree"Simon pointed.

Double D concentrated as hard as he could and then a thin ice line formed from his hand to the tree and in the blink of an eye the tree was frozen,everyone was wide eyed by such power"Okay Ed you're the last".

Ed came up"I'm all set Simon!"he said with glee.

"Okay Ed first keep your hand open with the palm pointed to the frozen tree"Simon ordered and as Ed did so he felt his arm tingle a bit,not able to hold back so giggles he was surprised to see his arm was covered in lightning"Now aim and shoot"Simon said.

Ed aimed the palm of his hand at the tree and a lightning bolt shot from his hand burning a hole in the tree"Cooooooooooool!"he said.

"Now concentrate on the palm of your hand"

Ed put all his concentration and formed a ball of lightning on his hand by seeing that there was no need to tell Ed what to do next he trew the ball at the tree and it exploded sending lightning bolts everywere almost hitting some of the kids from the cul-de-sac.

"ED!"Everyone said pissed off"Hehehe ops"Ed said.

"Well guys training is over for today" as soon as Simon said that the sky became a strange dark color and it wasn't night time yet it was still 2:30 pm until Simon figured out what was happening he went running back to the cul-de-sac.

The kids managed to catch up with him he was there looking at the sky that was forming a big black cloud vortex"Simon what is going on"Double D asked panicking.

"The creature arrived the one from Thousand years ago!"Simon answered skared for life he quickly ordered the kids to go back to their houses except for the eds"Get ready guys the last battle is about to start!".


	14. The Last Battle

Chapter 14:The Last Battle

The cloud vortex in the sky was creepy as hell but the eds were prepared to whatever came to them,suddenly from the middle of the vortex came out a man with a black spiked hair,black jeans,with some boots a biker jacket and a T-shirt with a raven in the middle and his eyes were as dark as his clothes.

"Geez this guy must really like black stuff"Eddy said mockingly.

As the man landed on the cul-de-sac he looked at the eds with a grin in his face"So these are the Elementary Guardians huh...hehehe they're so young how disapointing"the man said taunting the eds"Ah Simon long time no see".

The eds were very surprised by that"Simon do you know him"Double D asked confused.

"Now is not the time boys be prepared"Simon answered.

"Oh please Simon do you really think that three little kids can defeat me?"

"Who are you evil creature from the darkness!"Ed asked trying to act like a hero from his movies.

"I'm sorry,allow me to introduce myself,my name is Gale Darkside and its a pleasure to meet you"

Eddy took some steps forward gattering all of his courage"You may act though but I'm gonna beat your punk ass into last week"He charged at the guy with his knucles and feet burning hot"Rage of the Flaming Lion!"As soon as Eddy landed a punch,instead of hitting the guy straight in the face he had hit a strange dark ball that protected him.

"Is that what you call a punch?"Gale said then the ball suddenly disapeared and he punched Eddy right in his gut"This is a real punch asshole"Eddy was send flying and hit a lamp post.

"Eddy!"Simon screamed afraid that Eddy might not have survived the attack,he was still breathing but couldn't stand normally.

"Pardon my language but:Damn you Gale!"Double D screamed in anger"Poseidon's Whip!"Double D tried an attack from a certain distance but Gale managed to grab his whip before he got hit"What!Poseidon's Cannon!".

Before the whater jet could hit Gale his shield protected him once again"Is that the best you guys can do?"Gale then pulled Double D's whip with so much strength that Double D flew over his head and smashed against the ground really hard,he then launched Double D in the air and stretched one arm at his direction"Darkness Beam!"an energy beam was shot out from his palm and hitting Double D with the aim of a pro.

"Double D!"Simon screamed as Double D fell from the sky covered in ashes.

"I think I went a little over board"

Ed was fumming mad by seeing his friends getting beat up like that"Powerful Spikes!"Ed smashed his fists against the ground sending his spikes directly at Gale.

Gale just jumped out of the way and laughed at Ed's failed attempt to hurt him,but for his surprise he heard a voice behind him screaming"Golem Arms!"when he turned around he was met with a stone fist in his face wich sent him flying away.

Ed was happy for a moment until he saw a black blur come out of were Gale had crashed and felt an imense pain in his gut wich got him down to his knees.

Gale saw this opportunity and grabbed Ed's head and slammed his face against the ground making Ed scream in pain"That punch hurted really bad,And..!"with every word said Gale stomped on top of Ed's head hard.

From the other side of the street Eddy saw Gale stomping on his friend's head,but what really made Eddy angry was that he saw Ed crying over the pain he felt,Eddy felt so infuriated that he could move a whole mountain,he charged at super sonic speed and punched Gale in his gut getting him off of Ed"Now you listen to me you son of a BITCH!I don't care if you are the dark creature or the Devil himself I wont let you get away so easily after making a friend of mine cry"Eddy said with flames burning in his eyes.

"Heh you just don't die do you?"Gale stretched his hand away and a black sword apeared in his hand"I think I should kill you before you cause me more trouble".

Eddy was unarmed he forgot to bring his sword along with him but then a familiar voice was heard"The time has come for your punishment evil creature"was what the voice said before Captain Melon Head came in the area"It's Melon Time"he roared after getting out from the top of a tree with Splinter the Wonder Wood and Eddy's sword in his back.

"Jhonny stay out of this"Eddy warned the kid.

"I won't interrupt your battle,I just tought you might need this"he trew Eddy his sword wich he successifully managed to grab.

"Now were even"Eddy said to Gale.

"This will be fun".

Both charged at each other and their blades clashed making loud sounds and both of them were talking while the battle rolled"Why do you fight for these pitiful humans,you're wasting your power,join me and we will rule this world like Brothers!"Gale offered.

"Sorry pal,but I already have a brother,and if I wanted to rule the world i would have done it a long time ago"Eddy answered and suddenly his body started to get red"Solar Explosion!"the explosion was so big that some of the houses had even shook from the blow.

After the smoke fade way there was a giant crater in the cul-de-sac,Eddy was standing in the middle of it panting hard and a few feet away from him was Gale's body lying down,but he was still alive and slowly got up with half of his hair burnt and clothes torn.

"Hehehehehe,Your skills are nice, we would have made a good team together"Gale said also panting hard from the explosion"But now thanks to you my hair and my clothes are ruined!"He said that last part with anger in his voice,he then jumped so high that he was flying"I'm going to destroy this pitiful place and you along with it!"he raised both of his hands and a giant black ball started forming on top of him and it was starting to grow even bigger.

"Damn him!"Eddy cursed but suddenly he was grabbed by Ed who was now awake"Ed!"

"We got work to do Eddy"Ed said as he launched Eddy all the way up.

"Eddy's..."He prepared with his hands on fire and ready to deliver some damage.

"Don't you ever give up...Darkness..."Gale stretched one of his hands and another black ball formed at his palm.

"Comet Barrage!"

"Destructive Buster!"Gale shot a much larger beam from his hand at Eddy.

Eddy shot his comet and when it came in contact with the beam the comet simply got bigger and the beam vanished and the comet continued his way to Gale,just before Gale got hit his shield tried to protect him but it shatered and broke into a million pieces and he got hit.

But Eddy didn't stopped there he started launching one comet after the other,upon recieving so much hit Gale's body started to smash against his giant ball,as the comets continued to hit Gale sank inside his own ball until Eddy sent one last comet that blew the whole ball along with Gale.

"I WIN!"Eddy screamed before passing out in the sky and started falling down.

"Eddy!"Screamed Double D making a giant water jet catch Eddy and bring him down to the ground safely.

Eddy's unconsious body just laid there as Gale's body fell a little far from Eddy,the kids got out from their houses and went to help the eds who were seriously injured.

Simon went to the burnt body of Gale and took off his orb with a pair of thongs as he did so Gale's body disapeared only leaving the orb behind"It's almost over"Simon sighed as he said.


	15. Epilogue

Chapter 15:Epilogue

Eddy slowly woke up looking at what seemed to be the ceiling of his room wich surprised him making him try and get up but some pain struck his chest and he saw he was all bandaged up head to toes"What the hell just happened?"He asked while rubbing his head.

The door opens and Nazz comes in with a first aid kit"Oh you're awake"she said.

"What just happened?".

"You were fighting against that Gale guy and you won,but you got pretty injured".

"What about Ed and Double D?".

"They're doing fine thanks to you,and Simon is in his house".

"Well its over now"He said a little tired until Nazz heavily punched his arm"OW!what was that for!"

"That was for making me worried"She answered then grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss"And that was for saving all of us".

"I think I can grow used to it".

After getting dressed Eddy and Nazz got out to the cul-de-sac to see everything was fine all the signs of battle have strangely disapeared,like the fight didn't even happened,the kids were playing around,Ed and Double D were waiting for Eddy in front of Simon's house"EDDY!"Ed screamed and hugged Eddy making his face turn blue from lack of oxygen,but Ed let him go as his face started to go from blue to purple.

"How do you feel Eddy?"Double D asked concerned about his friend who was now passed out on the ground.

"No time to rest Eddy!Simon said we have work to do"Ed said as he picked up his friend's dead body from the ground.

When the Eds got inside they didn't had much of a surprise,Simon's house was like any average house,they made their way up to the second floor to see if Simon was home,they saw a half open door,when they went inside they were surprised now even Eddy woke up from the sight of a giant library inside the house.

"Oh My"

"Geez Louise"

"Ooohhh way big"

That was what each ed said while looking at the endless books,until Simon came up"Hey guys"he greeted.

"Hi Simon"Ed answered.

"What's the last request you wanted us to do?"Eddy asked.

"Just want you guys to break this for me"He said as he took out the darkness orb from his pocket with a pair of thongs and put them on the ground,"All you have to do is do a very strong attack and it will simply shatter".

"I'll do it"Eddy said while setting his fist ablaze.

"Wait Eddy"Double D said"Simon before we do anything,answear me first,why did Gale knew you?"

Simon looked down as he sighed"Guess there is no more hiding"He took a deep breath and put it all outside"Thousand years ago I was the late servant of your ancestors"That information got the Eds by suprise"Right after the first battle with Gale your ancestors sacrificed their lives to make me imortal and young for ever".

"So you must have..."Eddy said.

"1.000 years old?Yeah thats right"Simon answered.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked"Double D said regreting his words.

"Its okay,one day or the other you would end up finding out the same way".

"Now back to what was important"Eddy said breaking the moment he punched the orb with all his might thatit shattered easily,but suddenly a big black light beam shot up to the sky and split itself in six different ways.

"Its finally over"Simon said.

After the destruction of the darkness orb they thought that the world was safe now,but they didn't know that they were just beginning one brand new Ed-venture.

**T****ha's it guys this adventure is jus' the beginning of a new saga,for now I won't write the sequel,but I will make two brand new stories so,I'm sorry if this chapter's short but oh well ran out of ideas,so until next time and happy reading-Victor157.**


End file.
